In the field of high-performance computing, a computer system usually includes multiple processors, and each processor may be integrated with two or more complete computing engines (namely, cores), thereby significantly improving the performance of the computer system.
However, in a multiprocessor and multicore application scenario, an expansion effect of an operating system of a computer system is not satisfactory. Especially, with the constant growth of the number of processors or cores of the computer system, maximum processing capability of the computer system fails to increase linearly, and even declines. Among many factors which result in degradation of the computer system performance, a lock is the most important factor. At present, lock bottlenecks may be solved by lock refinement, lock free (Lock Free) or other manners. However, a lot of locks exist in the operating system, a lock optimization solution to the lock bottleneck problem is not applicable to each lock, and furthermore, it is impossible to optimize all locks in the computer system.
A proper solution is required to manage processors of the computer system to improve the performance of the computer system.